The Wonderful Meeting on Olympus
by Athena's Wise Owl
Summary: One day on Olympus, the goddess wait for the gods. But something strange happens. And by stange, I mean strange.
1. The wonderful meeting on Mt Olympus

Okay, this is my FIRST STORY! Round of applause! Well I came up with story when I was at my grandma's house and she was listening to this...special... Song. I started to laugh and she thought I was going crazy! I told her it was something that happened to me at school, but that's not the point. The first reviewer will get a surprise and "HINT, HINT" a part in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, do you think I would be writing this instead of "Mark of Athena"? No I thought not.

Athena's POV

What I thought was a normal, boring meeting on Olympus was totally wrong. I and the other goddess were sitting on our thrones waiting on the gods. I was creating was to solve all problems, Demeter was blabbing about cereal, Hera was petting her peacock, Artemis was cleaning her bow and Aphrodite was putting make up on. Suddenly smoke came around the door. They blasted open and music began to play. It was "Stayin' Alive". Zeus walked through the door in and dressed like he was from the seventies. Poseidon and Hades followed dressed the same. Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus walked in behind them. Why were they making us see that? They were singing the dreaded "Stayin' Alive". Aphrodite was smiling at them and I told her to shut it in my thoughts. They walked in to the middle of the throne room and began to sing. I know that you're thinking but no this is NOT entertaining!

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,

I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.

Music loud and women warm.

I've been kicked around since I was born.

And now it's all right, it's O.K.

And you may look the other way.

We can try to understand

The New York Times' effect on man.

Whether you're a brother

Or whether you're a mother,

You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Feel the city breakin'

And ev'rybody shakin'

And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha,

Stayin' alive.

Stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha,

Stayin' alive.

Well now, I get low and I get high

And if I can't get either I really try.

Got the wings of heaven on my shoes

I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.

You know it's all right, it's O.K.

I'll live to see another day.

We can try to understand

The New York Times' effect on man.

Whether you're a brother

Or whether you're a mother,

You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Feel the city breakin'

And ev'rybody shakin'

And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive."

And to make it worse, all the lights turned off and spotlights shined on them. Aphrodite was staring at Ares and Hera at Zeus.

"Life goin' nowhere.

Somebody help me.

Somebody help me, yeah.

Life goin' nowhere.

Somebody help me, yeah.

Stayin' alive

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,

I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.

Music loud and women warm.

I've been kicked around since I was born.

And now it's all right, it's O.K.

And you may look the other way.

We can try to understand

The New York Times' effect on man.

Whether you're a brother

Or whether you're a mother,

You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Feel the city breakin'

And ev'rybody shakin'

And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha,

Stayin' alive.

Stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha,

Stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere.

Somebody help me.

Somebody help me, yeah.

Life goin' nowhere.

Somebody help me, yeah.

Stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere.

Somebody help me.

Somebody help me, yeah.

Life goin' nowhere.

Somebody help me, yeah.

Stayin' Alive."

Finally, it's over! I did NOT want to see the gods afterwards, so I flashed to my palace. You mortals might not know this but the immortal eyes are like video cameras. So I got the special device and put it on video. I flashed down to Camp Half-Blood. All the demigods bowed and said "Lady Athena".

"Cut that formal stuff and let me have all the demigods from Cabins 4, 6 and 10!" I said. All the demigods came up and stood by me. I flashed a protector and screen. The video began to play. All the demigods that stood by me started to laugh and the ones in front of me stared at the screen with shock. Once the video was over, Cabins 4, 6 and 10 laughed and gave me hi-5. All the other Cabins moped and stalked back to their Cabins.

"Peace Out!" I said and flashed out.

I hope you liked it and don't forget my contest! :D

- Athena's Wise Owl


	2. Truth or Dare

**I hope you enjoy this story because it's finally here! This is not the same concept but the same song. I was so so so happy to see the alerts and stuff on my phone! It made me very very happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you think Rick Riordan would be working in this and not THE MARK OF ATHENA? Thought not.**

Annabeth's POV

Thalia, Nico, Percy, Katie, the Stolls and I were in the Zeus cabin. It was before dinner and we were waiting for the horn. I bet you can guess what we are playing. Yes, that's right, Truth or Dare. Chiron cancelled all activities because he said we needed rest from the Titan war.

"Truth or Dare Travis!" Thalia said with delight.

"Dare!" he said nonchalantly. He probably was thinking Thalia couldn't come up with a good dare. Boy, was he wrong.

"I Dare you to go to Chiron, only in your underwear and ask him if he took your clothes."

"WHAT!" Travis screamed in surprise, "That's Crazy!" I personally thought that this was absolutely hilarious. Travis running around in the rain, with only underwear on and asking Chiron if he stole his clothes.

"Or would you rather ask the Aphrodite Cabin and ask them for a makeover?" Thalia asked.

"Choice B." Travis said grimly. We all watched as Travis walked slowly to the Aphrodite cabin, and saw him pulled inside the the door. He came out a few minutes later in a brown wig, mid-thigh red dress and 6 inch red heels. His face was caked with makeup, like a pancake with holes for his mouth, nose and eyes. We were hysterical!

"Nice outfit Travis! Or should we call you Tammy!" Nico could barely say because he was laughing too hard.

"When can I take this off?" Travis whined.

"When I say so!" Thalia told him.

"Truth or dare Annabeth!" Travis said evilly. 'Crap! He choose me! Why not Nico or whatever!'

"Dare." I said glumly.

"I dare you to climb the Zeus statue!" He said happily for him.

"You really want me to be electrocuted Travis, really!" I said.

"I you don't you have to take off some article of clothing." Katie said.

"Fine." Seeing in had no other choice, I persuaded Thalia to keep me safe. I climbed up as fast as demigodly possible and prayed every second.

"Good job Wise Girl!" Percy said congratulating me.

"I truth or dare..."

**Cliffy! This chapter will go into the next, so like a 2 shot in a story! I might not be able to update because I have camp, cousins from Alaska and Carowinds all in one week! (Carowinds is an amusement park for those of you who don't live in North or South Carolina and surrounding states)**

**- Athena's Wise Owl**


End file.
